


Adventures in Sex with Dean and Cas

by MacBeka (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Car Sex, Dean - Freeform, Dean Smith - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dom!Cas, Feelings, Fic Collection, Ficlets, Halloween, Knotting, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Office Sex, Party, Poor Sam, Possible Fluff, Student!Dean, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, True Mates, alpha!cas, angel!cas - Freeform, bottom!Dean, cas, castiel - Freeform, drunk!Cas, mildly canon, omega!dean, teacher!Cas, teacherxstudent, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of Destiel ficlets. All will be Top!Cas unless I get requests. Feel free to request something in the comments or in my ask box on tumblr @destiel-is-definitely-canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Couldn't Even Get Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detoxtoretox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detoxtoretox/gifts).



> Dean comes back from the summer to find his new English teacher is his true mate. Hot car sex ensues.

Damn it. Summer was over. This wasn't fair. Although, Dean was now in his final year at school and then he could go off into the world of work. If he could find a job with an employer who  _didn't_ think that omegas should stay at home to be bred and fucked whenever their alpha wanted. Bobby said he'd happily give him a job at the garage, and Dean quite liked the idea of being a mechanic. He shook his head. He had another year to get through first.

"Dean!" Sam said loudly right in his ear, making him jump out of his skin. 

"Christ, Sammy!" he practically shouted. Damn Sam and getting tall over the summer. He was taller than Dean now and Dean hadn't sulked about that, not at all. 

"You've stopped in the middle of the hall. You're going to be late."

" _Dean!_ " a familiar squeal came racing down the corridor.

He turned just in time to have a pair of arms thrown around him, the girl's hair going everywhere. Including a few strands in his mouth. 

"Charlie, get the hell off me," he grumbled. 

Sam rolled his eyes and walked to his class. 

"Come on! We've got a new teacher for English!" she grinned, taking his hand and dragging him towards the classroom. 

Dean just laughed and allowed himself to be dragged. He entered the room with his eyes on the floor and froze as soon as he stepped over the threshold. 

_Fuck._

He looked up slowly and a whimper escaped. Their new teacher's bright blue eyes were staring at him just as intently as Dean was staring at him.  _Mate, breed,_ was the only thing going around his head. His knees were suddenly weak and trembling. He felt them give out under him but Charlie managed to grab his elbow and hold him up. 

"Dean? What's going on, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. 

Dean couldn't even say anything as he flushed in embarrassment as he felt fresh slick dripping down his leg. 

"Sir, I best take him to the nurse, is-" Charlie started before she noticed the state the new English teacher was in. 

His fingers were twitching, trembling, and he was rooted to the spot. 

"Sir?" she asked hesitantly. 

The whole class was focused on them now. 

"Alpha, please," Dean whimpered, making everyone gasp. 

"Oh... You best take him then, sir," she murmured. 

The teacher suddenly snapped into action and strode over, confident in a way that had Dean whimpering again. He was scooped up in strong arms and immediately pressed his nose into his alpha's neck, scenting him. A low moan escaped his lips and he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he'd never be able to show his face in school again. 

"I-" Alpha cleared his throat. "Someone will be in to cover the lesson."

Then he left quickly, carrying Dean as if he was nothing in his arms. 

"Alpha, please," Dean whispered again, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck. 

"Castiel. My name, it's Castiel," his alpha practically growled, his rough voice sending shocks of pleasure right through Dean and he could feel his slick just dripping out of him. 

"Cas, alpha, please, I need you, need your knot. Need you to breed me, please," Dean murmured, still kissing and scenting at Castiel's skin. 

"Just wait, I'll take you home soon enough. We've just got to go to the nurse to make sure you're okay," he whispered, his barely restrained hormones making his voice deeper. 

Dean whined, tugging at his shirt. "Please, mark me. Need you to mark me, Cas, need to show everyone I'm yours, your true mate."

Cas' step faltered and he span quickly, pushing Dean up against the wall and biting his neck hard, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh to finalise the mating bond. Dean moaned loudly, burying his fingers in that bed hair. 

"D-Dean," he managed to choke out. "I'm Dean."

"Dean... Fuck..."

"Please, Cas, gotta get home, need you to knot me, please," he kept begging, even as Cas picked him up again. 

Clearly Cas had decided to bypass the nurse's office and just went straight to the reception. Dean faintly heard the sound of voices but he was mainly focused on rocking his hips against Cas' body, trying to find anything that could take away the pressure. 

"Dean?" His mate's voice cut through all the haze clouding his mind like a freshly sharpened knife. "Is it okay if they call your dad?"

Dean shook his head quickly. John didn't need to know that his son had found his mate and had made himself look like a second-class, needy omega whore in front of everyone he knew. John just didn't need to know that. 

"They need to ring someone, is there anyone else?"

"Bobby," Dean said immediately. He barely recognised his own voice, thick with impatience and low with lust. 

More words were shared with the receptionist and then they were in the open air. The soft breeze tickled against Dean's suddenly over-sensitive skin, making him shiver and moan slightly. 

"Cas, baby, please..."

"Don't worry, it's okay. We'll get back to mine soon enough," Cas said, as soft as he could with the state of his voice. 

Dean whined loudly, his hole aching to be filled. "No, now, here, I need you..."

"Here? As in... In the car?" Cas asked as he set Dean down carefully on his feet.

Dean nodded quickly. He'd be happy with up against the car right now. Or even bent over the hood. Fuck, he could imagine the feeling of the cool metal on his cheek, and then Cas' hot, rough hands over his skin, pulling his pants down for the world to see. He let out a moan, just thinking about it. Fuck, if he'd known this was what it'd be like finding his mate, he'd have started looking sooner. 

"Answer me, Dean," Cas ordered. 

"Yes, alpha... I want you to fuck me in the car, breed me, knot me. Want to feel you for days, Cas, come on," he whispered, stopping before his mouth ran away and blurted out every single thing he was thinking. 

Cas growled, sending a hot shot of needy pleasure through Dean's entire body, sending a fresh wave of slick out of him. 

"Alpha, please, breed me," he whimpered. "Want you to fuck me so hard, again and again, trigger my heat, and then fuck me again."

He moaned at the things he was saying and gasped as Cas grabbed hold of him upper arm in a bruising grip and pulled him close. The car door was pulled open hard enough that if Dean had been in his right mind, he would have worried for its wellbeing. He yelped as he was practically thrown onto the back seat. The feel of the soft leather underneath hardly entered his mind as Cas crawled in too, pulling the door shut behind him. 

Dean practically had his shirt torn off and he could have sworn he heard at least a couple stitches pop but, fuck, that was hot. He spread his legs awkwardly for Cas to settle in between and he fit perfectly. The feeling of an alpha in between his legs had only ever been a part of sex for Dean, but right now it felt like Cas belonged there, forever. 

He grabbed hold of the front of Cas's shirt and just tore it apart, sending the buttons flying everywhere, drawing a growled moan from the alpha. He moved to take his tie off too but Dean stopped him, slipping the collar out from underneath it and throwing it into the footwell somewhere. They'd find it later, probably. The buttons he didn't have as much hope for. 

The blue tie was soft in Dean's hand as he grabbed it and pulled Cas down to him, crashing their lips together with a moan. Their lips fit perfectly too, as if they were made for each other, which - Dean later noted - they had been. This was his mate, his true mate. A wave of love washed over him, though it hardly touched the storm of need and want inside of him. Feelings could be dealt with later, all that mattered now was  _touching, feeling._ Needing. He needed Cas, inside him, now, but apparently the damn alpha had other ideas; he tried to slow the kiss, tried to turn his touches gentle and soft. Dean just whined and even growled. 

He quickly pulled his belt out of the loops of his jeans and undid them quickly, shoving them down as far as he could. He needed to touch more of Cas, now. Castiel was definitely on board with  _that_ idea now. He knelt up as much as the car would allow and reached back to undo Dean's boots and pull off his socks, throwing them to the floor too. His jeans quickly joined. Cas' own clothes were quickly lost, but somewhat neatly folded and placed on the passenger seat in the front. 

They were finally both naked and Dean wrapped his legs around his alpha's hips, using his heels to try and pull him closer to him or, more specifically, his hole. His muscles were clenching around nothing and his whole body was just screaming for a knot, his mate's knot, locking them together. 

"Cas, please, come on," he said through clenched teeth. 

Cas growled, trying to make his mate submit, and while almost every nerve in his body wanted to, Dean refused, looking the alpha -  _his_ alpha - in the eyes and showing him that he meant it. He gave in and kissed Dean again. 

He reached down and easily pushed two fingers inside Dean with the amount of slick he was still spilling. It was all over his ass, his thighs, and he felt like at least one drop had made it to his ankle. He might have to start wearing tampons. Dean moaned loudly, arching. There was hardly a burn, even as Cas started fucking his fingers into him, hard and fast. His moan came out shakily, jolted by the fingers inside him. He practically screamed when those fingers jabbed hard at his prostate. 

Cas scissored his fingers wide and, if Dean's moan was anything to go by, knew he was ready. Dean had always been proud of not needing much prep, but this trumped even his quickest time. 

"Fuck me, Cas," he moaned, clutching at the leather of the seats. "Breed me, make me so full, knot me, please, come on."

Cas growled and positioned himself quickly, bottoming out in one smooth thrust. Dean moaned loudly, arching high off the seats, whimpering slightly at the slight burning inside him. His legs tightened around his waist anyway, his heels pushing the alpha even further in. 

"Alpha, please," he whispered and apparently that was all it took. 

His mate pulled out nearly all the way and thrust back in, hard, at the same time as he bit back down on the mating bite he'd left on Dean's neck in the corridor. Dean moaned loudly, the feeling of being marked and fucked at the same time almost too much. He knew he wouldn't last long and that made him feel like a thirteen year old discovering how to jerk off for the first time. But Cas' irregular, erratic thrusts made him realise that he wouldn't either. Was this normal for finding your mate? Fuck it, he didn't want to think right now. 

He could feel Cas' knot beginning to swell, catching and pulling on his rim more and more with every thrust until he came when the alpha slammed himself inside, knot and all. He screamed a wordless shout, dragging his blunt nails down his back as he came between them. Cas' thrusts became a rock of hips as his knot locked them together until he came too in a loud moan, filling Dean. The omega practically milked every last drop of come from his cock as he panted, slowly coming down from his high. 

"Fuck..." he whispered. 

"Just you wait till I get you home," Cas murmured. 


	2. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean enjoys sex with Cas, but he still hasn't fully accepted the fact that he's in love with the damn angel. Eventually he decides that he needs to face up to it, and face his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do something like dean is too embarrassed to face cas the first few times they have sex and then one night subtly suggests they do it face to face?  
> From a lovely little nonnie on tumblr :) Here you go

The minute Dean heard Sam's soft snores coming from his bed, he took a deep breath and started praying to his angel. 

"Cas? Baby, Sam's asleep," he whispered, closing his eyes. 

He heard the beautifully familiar sound of wings and looked up, only to have Cas slam their mouths together. Dean moaned slightly in surprise and wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck, pulling him closer. 

"Hello Dean," the angel murmured when he pulled away, pressing open mouthed kisses to the sweet spot on Dean's neck. 

He bit his lip, burying his fingers in the mess of black hair above him. 

"Hey," he breathed out. 

"I missed you," Cas whispered, his rough voice turning Dean on immediately. 

"I know, baby, I missed you too. But we're together now."

Cas hummed in response, tugging at Dean's earlobe with his teeth before licking up along the shell of his ear. The hunter groaned, bringing up his legs either side of Cas, just wanting to feel him close. He moaned as quietly as he could when he felt the other man's erection alongside his own. 

"Fuck," he gasped. 

The angel grinned wickedly, his grace flickering in his eyes as he looked up at him. He glanced over at Sam quickly. He still seemed to be asleep, but they needed to hurry just in case he did wake up. Apparently Cas had other plans. He used his mojo to quickly dispose of Dean's clothes and sat up, looking over him slowly. Dean blushed and fidgeted, uncomfortable under his gaze. This was why Dean had always found a reason to be facing away from his angel during sex; Cas' whispered praises and uttered words about his beauty made him feel the need to own up to his feelings, and he wasn't ready for that. 

"Baby, come on, we don't have long," Dean almost hissed. 

Cas chuckled, trailing his fingertips across his chest as he straddled him. 

"No, Dean, we have all the time in the world. Sam won't wake up until I let him."

"So... we don't have to be quiet?" he asked quietly, biting his lip. 

The angel smirked. He knew just how much Dean liked it when he heard every single little needy whimper and pleasured moan, even if he couldn't see the face that made them. 

"Within reason," was his short reply before Dean grabbed his hair and pulled him down, kissing him hard. 

For an inexperienced virgin, Dean had been pleasantly surprised at how good a kisser Cas was. He knew when to use tongue, teeth and lips, and it was all in perfect sync. If they could, he'd spent the rest of his life kissing him. 

He felt a hand on his chest and was suddenly pushed hard into the mattress, making him gasp. Fuck, he loved it when Cas got bossy. 

"Stay still," he ordered before getting up and walking to Dean's bag. 

Dean groaned. He was still fully clothed, trench coat and all. He knew that he could have just mojo'd the lube over here - because that was undoubtedly what he'd gone for - but he was dragging it out, teasing him. And he wasn't sure whether that was more frustrating or arousing so he decided to just go with it. 

"Cas, you're still dressed."

"Thank you for informing me."

That sarcasm had him grinning slightly. He was breathing heavily and wanted to cover himself but he'd been told to stay still, so that was what he was doing, as annoying as it was. 

"Baby..."

"Hush."

He whimpered in frustration but gasped slightly when he felt Cas' fingertips trailing down his stomach, slowly getting closer and closer to where he wanted it to be. Cas took him in his hand and moved in one long stroke before squeezing the head in a way that had his hips jerking up high and had him crying out. Damn the angel for knowing all his weak spots. 

Cas placed the bottle of lube on Dean's stomach so that if his breathing picked up any more, it would fall. He knew this was a test, a test he was going to fail, but fuck him if he wasn't going to cry. He looked up at his lover as he slowly let his coat slip down his arms and fall to the floor. His suit jacket soon joined it and those hands were running down his chest slowly to his belt, slowly unclipping it and, one by one, sliding it out of the belt loops of his trousers. 

Dean could feel his heart beginning to race. Cas popped the button on his trousers and unzipped them but didn't go any further than that, moving back up to his shirt. He looked Dean in the eye as he slowly undid every button before letting it slide down into the mess of clothes on the floor at his feet

"Cas, please," he whispered. 

The angel just chuckled as he let his trousers slide down his legs, doing all he could to prolong the action before he was finally just in his boxers and he was crawling back onto the bed, back onto Dean. But, if Dean was honest with himself, even this wasn't naked enough. 

Nevertheless, he ran his hands up Castiel's chest, pinching his nipples briefly, bringing a gasp out of the angel. Dean had, early on, discovered that the angel's nipples were sensitive, and he'd had so much fun with them already, licking and pinching, rolling one between his fingers while he nipped at the other. He loved the feeling of hands in his hair, holding him close so he couldn't stop or pull away. He shivered just as the thought. 

Cas slipped down his body, hands on his stomach to hold him still as he kissed every scar and freckle on the lean expanse of the hunter's torso. He couldn't look away from those sharp blue eyes holding him in place, looking up at him even as he got to his cock. He left one hand on his stomach and took hold of his erection in the other. Dean was mesmerised at the sight of that pink little tongue slicking up his lips and he groaned as he knew immediately what was about to happen. 

He moaned, louder than he meant to, as Cas took him all the way into his mouth with a twist of his wrist, then he was holding the hunter's hips to keep him still. Apparently because he was just using a vessel, he didn't have a gag reflex and they'd been taking great use of that already. Dean loved the feeling of lips around his cock, and Cas was more than happy to comply. 

He ran his hands through the black hair on the head nestled between his thighs, just suckling softly. 

"Baby, please. Cas," he begged, looking down at him. 

Neither of them had noticed that the lube had fallen off his stomach minutes ago. 

He watched as Cas closed his eyes and began to bob his head slowly. For a guy who hadn't even known that lube was a necessity, Cas was  _the_ best lay Dean had ever had, his lips almost designed for sucking cock and his hips perfect for thrusting in, hard and fast, just the way Dean liked it. 

Dean groaned loudly as Cas scraped his teeth along the throbbing vein on the underside of his erection. 

"Cas, fuck... I need you inside me, come on."

For once, the angel took note of Dean's pleading and sat back, putting his hands on his hips to flip him onto his front, just like he had every time so far. But this time Dean stopped him, grabbing onto his wrist and looking him in the eye. 

"No... I want to see you this time," he whispered, swallowing down his anxiety. 

His blue eyes seemed to light up as if in hope but all he did was nod and spread his legs. He leant down and kissed Dean's hole gently, almost reverently. He gasped, hips jerking, hands grabbing onto the angel's hair again. 

He swore and moaned slightly as the angel pushed one finger, dry, inside him. He knew he couldn't take any more without lube, but the feeling of Cas moving the one digit inside him was amazing. A warm, wet tongue poked at the rim too, licking at it. He moaned again, just wanting to get on with it before he could change his mind about the position. 

"Come on," he groaned, almost a growl. 

Cas moaned slightly, resting his head briefly on Dean's thigh. Had his voice had that much of an effect on him. He hardly had time to consider it as two fingers were being plunged into him, thoroughly lubed all of a sudden. A loud moan escaped the hunter as he arched high, trying to fuck himself back onto those fingers but unable to. Suddenly the fingers were moving quickly, scissoring before a third was added and they moved together. Cas curled his fingers slightly to drag over Dean's prostate. He moaned even louder than he had before, feeling his inhibitions slowly slipping away - as well as his memories of Sam in the second bed a couple metres away.

The angel took his fingers out and Dean watched him as he lubed up his cock. He hadn't watched this part and he was surprised by how hot it was, knowing what was coming next. 

"How do you want me?" Cas asked quietly, his insecurity about this leaking through. Dean wanted to kiss him softly and hold him close, but that could wait. 

"Like this," he said as he rested his legs over his angel's shoulders. 

Cas nodded slightly, relaxing. He guided himself to Dean's hole and pushed in slowly with a low moan. Dean was biting his lip hard because he knew just how loud his moan would be if he let it out. He gasped as he felt Cas' soft lips against his but kissed back, just as gentle. The angel pulled out slowly and pushed back in, and then continued like that, his movements slow, meaningful. 

"Cas," he moaned, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his fingers in his hair to hold him close. "Fuck..."

This was so different to their usual fucking, so gentle that it felt wrong to even call it 'fucking'. 

"Cas, Cas... Cas," he gasped out, over and over again. 

The angel silenced him with another kiss, full of careful touched and soft movements. 

"I love you," Dean blurted out against his lips. 

The slow, deliberate thrusts didn't even falter. 

"I love you too, Dean," Cas whispered, putting one hand on his cheek and kissing him again. 

Dean felt a warmth spreading through his chest, a feeling he hadn't had in years.  _Happiness_. 

The two of them continued until Dean came between them with a moan in the most exhausting orgasm he'd ever had. Maybe he'd have slow sex more often. With Cas. No one but Cas anymore. It was only a few moments until Cas was coming inside him with a groan and they were both left breathing heavily, almost panting. 

"Dean, I-"

"I love you, Cas," he said again. "For such a long time."

"Dean," he said imploringly, making him stop speaking. "I think my 'mojo' may have slipped as I was distracted."

He frowned up at Cas before he suddenly realised what he meant, his face blanching. 

"I am going to be having nightmares for the next five years," Sam said from his bed. 


	3. Even here we have each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt for you can you do first time deancas in purgatory and its super hot and rushed because well its purgatory haha"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not watched the Purgatory episodes yet! So please let me know if any of this is horrifically wrong :)

Dean kept walking. He knew that he would not stop until he had found Castiel, whether he was alive or... Or not. But he couldn’t think about that now. During the time that Cas had been gone, Dean had realised just how important the angel was to him, had realised just how little he had without him.

Dean would not stand by and fail his angel. Not this time.

“Dean?” a voice said. Not just any voice, _that_ voice. He froze where he stood. “Dean, is that you?”

He closed his eyes briefly and slowly turned around to see Cas stood a few metres away from him. He was different, but still so perfectly the same. His stubble had grown into a beard and his bed hair was even more out of control. He released a breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding.

He strode to the angel and pulled him close without a word, burying his face in his neck. It was a moment before Cas returned the embrace, though his was perhaps even tighter.

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked. His low, rough voice was broken, as if he was fighting tears, and for the first time in a very long time, Dean wasn’t fighting his own and instead just letting them fall.

“I came for you,” he whispered, not trusting his voice enough to speak any louder.

“But... Why? I failed you.”

“No, Cas... Cas, angel...” he said, trying to find the words to fully describe his feelings. He found them, two simple little words: “My angel...”

“I’ve always been yours, Dean,” Castiel replied, as if he understood what he meant. As if he heard the words that Dean couldn’t say, the words he’d only ever said to his mother.

They pulled away slightly, just to look at each other, to take in the sight of each other after so long apart. They were still clutching onto each other, as if the other would disappear the next time he blinked. When they were both satisfied that no one was going anywhere, they collided; lips crashing, teeth clacking, noses pressing together.

Dean couldn’t help his moan as he felt Cas’ rough hands grab onto his hair and pull his head back to dominate the frenzied kiss. His back suddenly found a tree and he winced as his head banged against it.

“Sorry,” Cas murmured against his lips.

Blue met green for a few moments before they came together again, closing their eyes. Dean found his arms wrapping around the angel’s neck and pulling him closer still. He gasped in surprise when he felt Cas’ erection pressing hard against his own. Cas used the opportunity to slide his tongue between Dean’s lips, playing with him and moaning softly.

Dean didn’t even notice what his angel was wearing as he started pushing at it, just needing to touch him, to be fully sure he was really here. Cas pulled away from his mouth and attached his lips to his neck instead, ignoring the blood and grime that had built up during his search for Cas.

The hunter moaned, louder than either of them had expected, when he found an especially sensitive place. Dean didn’t know that Cas had filed that piece of information away for a later date when they could take their time in exploring each other’s bodies and desires.

Dean’s fingers found a button on the front of Cas’ shirt, and another, so he grabbed the pieces of fabric and all but ripped it open, sending the buttons everywhere. Neither of them particularly cared.

“Dean...” Cas whispered against his skin, making Dean shiver.

Cas shrugged out of the ruined shirt, letting it flutter to the ground. His hand grabbed the back of Dean’s jacket and pulled it down his back until that was resting on the soil too. He only pulled away from his hunter’s skin to pull his T-shirt over his head.

They pressed their chests together and grabbed at skin. Scratching, tugging, clinging, they managed to make their way out of all their clothes, without a care for where they were or who could be watching.

“Cas, please,” he gasped out.

“Patience is a virtue, Dean,” the angel teased, grabbing his thighs and hiking them up over his hips, grinning as the hunter gasped in surprise.

“Little low on virtue right now, Cas...”

“Hmm,” was all the angel said in response.

He looked Dean up and down slowly, just taking a moment. After years of longing, confusion about the sudden influx of human feelings he was experiencing, it had finally come to this. Dean’s pink, perky nipples caught his attention and he wanted to kiss them, lick them. So he did.

“Fuck!” Dean swore as he clung onto Cas’ hair as if it was his only anchor. “Angel, please.”

Cas didn’t respond this time, instead focusing on nipping and licking at the two - apparently very sensitive – nubs. He didn’t question Dean as the hunter shifted himself slightly to take one of Cas’ hands and bring the fingers to his lips. Cas looked up to see what he was doing, not once stopping his own ministrations.

“I didn’t happen to bring any lube,” Dean said as an explanatory joke. He was breathless, his breathing ragged and heavy, almost panting.

Suddenly he took three of Cas’ fingers into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue all around them. His own breath hitched at the sight and the feeling but he took a deep, shaky breath before focusing on what he was doing.

Eventually, when Cas’ erection was become painful with how hard it was, he tugged his fingers from Dean’s mouth and brought his head up, kissing those swollen spit-slicked pink lips hard.

Gabriel had once tricked him into watching gay porn so he mainly knew what he was supposed to do. He plunged two of his fingers inside Dean.

“Shit! Jeez, slow down, man...” the hunter muttered, letting his head fall back.

Cas realised that he needed to take it a little slower otherwise he was going to hurt Dean, and he didn’t want to do that. He moved his fingers slowly, pulling them nearly all the way out before sliding them back in. He touched something deep inside Dean and was surprised – and a little worried – as the hunter swore loudly again and jolted as if he’d been struck by lightning.

“Dean?” he asked, wanting to make sure his hunter was okay.

He nodded. “Yeah, angel, carry on, please. God, don’t stop...”

He tried to focus on that spot and pinpoint it again, loving the sound of Dean’s loud moans and shaky cries. He remembered that he was supposed to be stretching Dean, so he scissored his fingers inside him and kept them like that as he kept moving them. Dean seemed like he was trying his best to be quiet.

“Fucks sake, Cas, we don’t have time, just fuck me already,” he hissed after just a moment. “You can use your mojo to fix me later, come _on_.”

How could anyone say no to a request like that? Castiel hesitated anyway, knowing that Dean wasn’t ready. He slowly took his fingers back.

“Dean-”

The hunter’s eyes flew open to glare at him. “Fuck. Me. _Now_.”

Only Dean could still be so dominating and demanding while bottoming. He reached underneath him to spread Cas’ precome over his cock with a mix of spit that would just have to do as lube. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

“Come on,” he encouraged softly.

Cas didn’t hesitate now, though he was slow as he slid himself inside Dean, the muscle slowly giving way. They both moaned, though Dean’s came with more a pained whimper. He clutched at the angel’s back, digging his nails in as he willed his body to get used to the feeling, but even his mind couldn’t quite get over it. This was Cas. _Cas_. Inside him, right now. He moaned a little at just the thought.

“Yeah, it’s okay, come on,” he whispered eventually, squeezing his eyes shut in case the pain returned.

He felt Cas slowly pull out before thrusting all the way back inside with one clean movement, leaving both of them moaning again.

“Faster, Cas... Harder, come on. Fuck me like you mean it, angel...”

Cas’ thrusts sped up and their fucking turned into raw, animalistic pounding. The sound of skin slapping on skin resonated lewdly around seemingly the whole of Purgatory. Cas’ moans were breathless, hardly a sound in themselves as he tried to drag more air inside his starved lungs. Dean’s cries and moans and mewls were all cut off by the next one until he was coming violently between them, completely untouched. Cas kept going for just a few seconds before he was coming too. Dean moaned again at the feeling of _Cas_ spreading through his insides.

Cas let his head drop onto Dean’s shoulder, ignoring the slight pain as it hit the tree they were leaning against. Panting heavily through open mouths, they came down from their high together.

“I love you,” Cas eventually whispered, still breathless.

“I know,” Dean replied, his voice cracking as he wished he could say the words back.


	4. Make Me Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic prompt from Ink3rvk :)

“Cas?” Dean asked, waving his hand in front of the alpha’s face, making him jump. “Hey, welcome back. What were you thinking about?”

Dean started along the aisle of the supermarket again, ticking things off on the list in his hand. He looked back briefly to make sure Castiel was following him.

“Nothing,” the alpha murmured.

Dean could see him trying to stop a cheeky little smile. He narrowed his eyes at him and stayed quiet, trying to focus on just the shopping. He stopped by the chocolate spread to search for Cas’ favourite. He sighed; they’d brought in so many new brands that their own brand was hidden on a tiny bit of the shelf and—

“I’d love to smear that all over you and lick it off,” Cas’ deep, gravelly voice said softly in his ear.

He froze, just letting that sink in. He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder slowly to look at his mate.

“Uh...” he said slowly, licking his lips to moisten them. The motion drew Cas’ blue eyes like a hawk.

“Hm, definitely. Get two tubs, we can leave one in the bedroom,” Cas murmured, looking him up and down.

Dean whimpered a little, feeling himself getting wet. He turned around back to the trolley, clinging onto the handle as he tried to get a handle on himself. That completely went out of the window when Cas stepped closer and pressed himself against Dean’s back. He took a shaky breath as he felt his alpha’s erection press against him. He arched back automatically, his body demanding he drop and present to Cas.

“Cas... God... Please, alpha, stop,” he whispered, his eyes closed.

“Stop?” Cas asked quietly with a chuckle. “You really want that? Because your body says different.”

Dean gasped when his thighs were suddenly pulled apart, making him lean forward slightly over the trolley. He whined, gripping tightly onto the trolley.

“Cas,” he choked out.

“When we get home,” Cas started, his hot breath fanning against Dean’s ear and neck, “I’m going to tie you up and fuck you so hard that you can’t get out of bed.”

Dean moaned shakily, letting his head fall forward. The shopping list had been crumpled up in his hand.

“Is there anything else we need?” Cas asked.

Dean could hardly move, let alone answer so the alpha had to tug the list from his hand and look over it.

“Not much left,” he noted. “Let’s go home.”

Dean nodded quickly, pushing the trolley towards the checkout. He heard Castiel’s chuckle and then his rapidly approaching footsteps. They found a cashier who was just finishing with the previous customer. Sighing in relief, Dean loaded the conveyor belt quickly, not even caring what order the things went on. Cas just went to the other end and got the bags ready.

He was practically bouncing in excitement, rolling on the balls of his feet as he waited for the cashier to scan all the shopping.

“Can we hurry it up a bit? Please?” he said, blushing at the needy sound of his voice.

The cashier looked up and glanced between them before he grinned and nodded.

“Sure thing,” he said with a small shaky of his head.

Dean sighed in relief. “Thanks, man.”

When all the bags were packed and Cas was putting them all back into the trolley, Dean was struggling to get their card into the machine. The cashier grinned again and took the card from him, putting it in for him. Dean blushed and thanked him quietly, putting in the PIN and taking the card back with the receipt.

“Thanks. Cas, go!” Dean said, shoving his mate in the direction of the exit, drawing a few eyes.

Castiel just chuckled and did as he was told. Usually he wouldn’t take orders from his omega, Dean knew, but right now even Dean himself could smell his slick.

The shopping was quickly stored in the back of the car and Cas was in the front seat while Dean was riding shotgun. Cas was the only person Dean trusted to drive his baby.

The drive was like an entire day, even though it wasn’t _that_ far from the store to their place. When the Impala finally pulled into the drive, Cas got out and went to get the shopping.

“No time!” Dean yelled, grabbing his mate’s hand and dragging him to the front door.

The minute his foot touched the carpet of the hall, he was being lifted quickly and pressed against the wall. Cas’ lips were on his hungrily, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Dean mewled and gripped at Cas’ hair as he kissed back. He moaned as Cas rolled his hips against his firmly.

“Cas... Fuck, I need you, c’mon,” he whispered breathlessly. “Take me to the bedroom, please.”

Cas growled in response, his eyes turning his alpha red. Dean gripped on tight as his mate strode quickly to the bedroom. Dean bounced as he hit the mattress, his hands quickly going to his belt and then he kicked off his trousers. He tugged his shirt off quickly, moaning loudly as Cas’ hands touched his skin.

Fingers tweaked his nipples, making him arch high and whimper in need as his hole throbbed, producing slick by the bucket load.

“Cas, please,” he begged, taking a deep breath as his head began swimming.

“Patience is a virtue, Dean,” Cas murmured.

“Not right now, it isn’t!” he hissed.

Cas just laughed as he leant down to kiss at his nipples. Dean mewled and moaned again, gripping Cas’ hair as his teeth gripped onto his nipple, flicking his tongue over the tip of it. Dean lifted his hips up, whimpering as he just begged to be touched.

“Castiel, if you don’t fucking fuck me right now, I’m going to flip,” he growled, looking up at him.

“Oh, Dean, you need to take a deep breath and just let me make you feel good,” Cas murmured, taking his earlobe between his teeth.

Dean released a shaky moan, wrapping his legs around Cas.

“No, I really need you to fuck me,” he whispered, looking up at his mate. “Please, Cas, please.”

“Hm... No.”

“Please!”

Cas chuckled and slipped two fingers inside him easily, his slick spilling out of his hole, already smeared between his thighs. Dean sighed in relief, but he still didn’t feel full enough. He begged and pleaded quietly as Cas moved his fingers slowly, crooking them just right to pull moan after moan from Dean.

“Cas, now, please,” he whispered.

“Hm...”

“ _Please!_ ” he shouted, pushing his hips further onto those long fingers.

Cas grinned and pulled his fingers out before slipping himself in quickly. Dean moaned loudly and sighed with relief, scraping his blunt nails along Cas’ back. Cas moaned too, revelling in Dean’s tightness, which remained tight no matter how many times he fucked into that tight little hole.

“Move, Cas, you bastard,” Dean hissed.

The alpha grinned but did as he was told, moving quickly. The slap of skin on skin resounding through the room, joined only by grunts and moans from Cas and Dean. It wasn’t long until Dean was on the verge, tightening around Cas, hindering his movements.

“Cas, I-I’m going to come, please. Please, can I come, Sir?” Dean begged, clutching at Cas’ hair.

“Yeah, go on, love,” Cas whispered raggedly, close himself.

“Oh, God, thank you!”

It was only one more thrust until Dean was coming all over himself, even getting some on Cas. Cas’ thrusts became more erratic and his breathing even more ragged. With one hard thrust he buried himself in Dean’s ass, his knot swelling quickly, locking them together as he came inside him.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean whispered, running his hands up and down in broad strokes over his back.

“Love you too, pet,” Cas murmured back.


End file.
